Various overhead consoles for motor vehicles have been developed. Overhead consoles are typically positioned on the lower side of the-roof of a vehicle where it is readily accessible to a vehicle operator and/or passenger. In addition to lights, displays, and the like, overhead bins may include various storage features.
Storage bins for sunglasses are one type of storage feature. Existing storage bins for sunglasses may be pivotably mounted to the overhead console for movement between open and closed positions for insertion and removal of the sunglasses. One known type of storage bin construction includes a molded plastic shell forming a cavity for the sunglasses. One or more pieces of foam are glued to the inside surface of the shell to cushion sunglasses positioned in the storage bin.
During fabrication of such storage bins, the shell is molded and then moved to another manufacturing facility or area within the manufacturing facility. Foam pieces are cut to size, and adhesive is applied to the shell and/or the foam pieces. The foam pieces are then positioned in the shell and the adhesive is allowed to set. This fabrication process typically includes numerous operations to cut the foam pieces to size, apply the adhesive, and position the foam pieces in the shell. A substantial number of these operations may be done in a time-consuming, manual manner. Also, proper sizing, positioning, and adhesive bonding of the foam pieces creates quality control issues and may lead to scrapped parts, production delays and the like.
Accordingly, a storage bin construction alleviating the above-identified disadvantages of known storage bins would be beneficial.